


Then it Goes on Repeat

by LibraTraveller



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Goddess, Impregnation, Knotting, Other, Pain Kink, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraTraveller/pseuds/LibraTraveller
Summary: Merlin’s been trapped on the beach of the lake for a week, with the tentacle monster nurturing her eggs within his belly. With the eggs painfully removed, Merlin finds in horror that this was just the beginning. He has to get away.
Relationships: Merlin/Tentacle Creature
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It always starts with a lake (a boy-meets-monster tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938027) by [Cori Lannam (corilannam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [mt_lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe). Log in to view. 



> I stumbled across Cori Lannam's story "It always starts with a lake (a boy-meets-monster-tale)" by using the filter tag - tentacle sex... as one does when diving into a new fandom. I enjoyed the story quite a bit. And over the years I've read it a few times. 
> 
> I was happy to see that mt_lyfe wrote an inspired companion piece called "...And ends on a beach", yet I still wanted more. So I decided to answer the call and create my own story that starts from where "...And ends on a beach" left off.

The sun beat hot on Merlin’s naked body as he kneeled in the pale yellow sand. The heat contrasted with the cool breeze from the lake. The wind created a shiver down his body as it blew into his left ear. He looked five feet to his right where tiny clumps of sand, conspicuously held together by sparkling white globs, shifted across a shallow burrow. The burrow had previously been dug by long tentacles to create the perfect shape to fit Merlin’s body. For an entire week, he had lain beneath the sand while the eggs inside his belly grew.

His ears blushed red as he remembered a not so minor detail. He hadn’t always stayed beneath the sand. In fact, most of the time, the creature’s tentacles had held him horizontally in the air. They would massage his body into countless releases so that his magic could nourish the life within him.

Further away from the lake, the sand mixed with red dirt to make the ground more stable. Just yesterday, the tentacles held him in the air vertically, legs spread eagle, as the tentacles forced him into a birth. Although the tentacles did all the work, the pain and pressure was no less forgiving. It had been nearing evening when he’d passed out. He’d been unconscious for almost an entire day.

The red and chapped skin on his shoulders itched. His knees and thighs ached from the strain of his position. A tentacle worked inside him, slathering its secretions inside his channel and rubbing it thoroughly into his colon. Although some chemical made his insides feel deliciously good, these other flashes of discomfort cleared his mind. He turned his head to look behind him.

The sight horrified him.

No matter how many times he blinked his eyes, it was clear what it presaged. His pulse jackrabbited causing the veins at his temple to throb. He couldn’t breathe. His panic only intensified the longer he looked. The tip of a long tentacle held tiny eggs. It was waiting patiently to breach him.

Merlin sent his will deep inside himself, searching for his magic. A rush of relief dizzied him when he grasped onto the power. The creature had forgotten to give him another dose of the liquid that had prevented him from using his magic. Merlin garnered his will, and without a spell, he commanded time to freeze around him. He grinned. It had obeyed him with ease. The gold in his eyes shined continuously. This magic was instinctual, but still he struggled to hold onto it. 

The slight breeze in the air stilled. The tentacle inside him froze. Merlin huffed and took deep breaths. With his hands digging into the sand and dirt, he pushed himself to a standing position. He gasped as the tentacle shifted inside him as he moved. He took a halting step forward, having to bend at a slight angle as he moved. With time stopped, the tentacle’s solid mass had lost the flexibility he’d been used to. Sliding off of it was more than uncomfortable. He had to pull himself carefully as it had traveled his entire colon. It slammed against the walls of his insides as he moved. He wanted to scream. As the tip left his body, he collapsed on his knees, sobbing. 

With the tentacle gone, the drug in his system had begun dissipating and all he felt was pain. His magic blared inside him, a noise only he could hear, as it attempted to expel the gunk in his lining.

At that moment, Merlin turned his head behind him. He could see the tentacle monster half out of the water. He had never noticed how big its main body was. It had been the tentacles themselves that struck his attention before. The bulk of its body was as large as the round table Arthur had built when he became King. In the light of day, its skin was deep blue, its red veins sparkled. As for its tentacles, there may have been a hundred of them of various lengths. In the middle of its body, within the gaping opening where the eggs were hidden, he saw hints of pink. The longer Merlin looked at it, the more he blushed.

Past the creature, a strange sight caught his attention. On the far side of the lake was a cave half submerged in the water. Although he knew that this was his only chance to run, his curiosity ate at him. Ignoring his cramping midsection, and the fact he was still naked, he walked as quickly as he dared around the perimeter. Half his focus was on holding the spell. Despite all the magic the eggs had taken from him in their growth, his access to its power seemed endless. 

As he walked, he had to push the frozen gnats out of his way. He was distracted further by the stickiness that pulled at the hairs on his body from both the dried cum on his chest and the dried secretions between his thighs. He itched terribly. Still he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. By the time he’d gotten near the cave, he had to crawl up rocks to get to the hill.

Perhaps it would have made more sense to just swim to the cave’s entrance. Yet the thought of getting close to the creature’s habitat made him nauseous. He noted that the entrance from the water would be too small for the creature. From where he stood, there were smooth stones leading down. As they were slanted, he took careful steps, his arms pinwheeling to keep his balance. He then dropped into the mouth of the cave, stumbling a bit, but maintaining his footing. His feet were scraped and bleeding lightly and his arms were covered in goosebumps. He walked through quietly. He wondered if he could dare to use magic for a light. He resisted, afraid of losing control and unfreezing time. He had never held time this long. It made his body tremble.

The further Merlin traveled, the more he could see. A few tiny holes in the ceiling of the cavern let sunlight through. He stopped as he came into a room with a large pool. The circumference was bigger than the creature. He had an inkling that the pool went down deep into a tunnel that broke out into the lake. Up against the rockface sat a neat pile of light blue eggs. He counted thirty. These were the eggs that had stretched his colon into an obscene shape.

He walked around the pool to get closer. The eggs were no longer the small transparent blobs they’d been when first placed inside him. They were the size of Sir Percival’s fist, too huge to easily leave Merlin’s body. They were perfect spheres, unlike any eggs he’d seen before. Their shells were porous. Despite the evidence that they must have traveled through the lake, they still had a bit of stickiness on their shells that kept them from rolling.

Merlin groaned. He desperately needed to know what was inside them. Merlin let go of the time spell, although he knew he’d have only minutes before the creature found him. He used his magical sight to look into each shell. What he found blew him away. He’d expected to see the tentacled creature’s young, but that was not what was here. Inside the shells were magical creatures he’d only seen in books. His magic identified them, allowing him to visualize what they’d look like when grown. It appeared they were in sets, a male and female so they could breed. He moved his sight from egg to egg. He saw pookas, morgens, brownies, neugles, korrigans, and so much more.

He was so enthralled that he didn’t notice the splash as the tentacle creature rose from the pool. He turned to the creature with awe. For the first time, he used his magic to push his thoughts towards it. 

‘Who are you?’ Merlin asked silently.

A feminine voice answered back, echoing in his skull. ‘I am but one manifestation of the Goddess Anu. The Mother. I have held onto these eggs ever since mankind began destroying that which I created. These species have gone extinct. I have been waiting for you, Emrys. Only your connection to magic could give them the sustenance necessary to be reborn.’

Merlin’s mind went fuzzy. He decided to speak aloud, but found himself stuttering at first. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

‘You seemed quite willing in the beginning,’ Anu said.

A blush traveled from his ears to down his chest.

‘But when you tried to destroy that which I created, I could not allow it.’

“Um,” was all he could say as he remembered the week he spent with them growing.

Following his thoughts, Anu laughed in his head. ‘Did you not enjoy your time with me?’

Merlin’s face grew even redder and his cock stirred. “Very much,” he admitted. He gathered his thoughts. “But what of Arthur? I’m supposed to be protecting him.”

‘Have you not wondered why your King and his knights have not yet rescued you?’

“If he returned to the village, the man I spoke to would have mentioned those that died. Arthur would have searched for the lake.”

‘I do feel some guilt over those deaths. They attacked me when I was sunning. And yes, your King would come looking for you. But this lake lives outside of time. When we are done and you leave this place, you’ll only have been gone for several minutes.’

Merlin was dumbstruck. A week had past for him. In his delirium he’d counted each sunrise and sunset. He took a deep breath. Now knowing that his time here did not leave Arthur in danger, he felt more centered.

“How, um… how long do I still need to stay?”

‘Based on how many eggs I got into you this first time, perhaps five more sessions.’

Merlin gulped. He could feel himself pale and wondered distantly if he was about to faint. Then the thought of just how many orgasms he had in his future caused his blood to go south and he dropped to his knees. He turned his head to look at the eggs, using his magical sight. Knowing that he now had the chance to undo the horrors men perpetrated against the magical world, brightened his spirits. “Yeah. I’m in.” Merlin’s giddy laugh echoed around the cavern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning at end of chapter.

A shiver ran down Merlin’s spine. He wanted to blame the low temperature in the cavern as he was naked after all. Yet with Anu’s tentacles headed his way, a slight fear blanketed his mind. He wasn’t sure what to expect.

Even in the dark, the beauty of the blue skin on the tentacles fascinated him. At least twenty tentacles lifted him above Anu’s main body in a soothing hold. A longer tentacle came towards his mouth. As the tip touched his lips, he opened his mouth around it. As it glided past his teeth, he relaxed his throat muscles expecting it to slide down it. Instead it stayed just past his teeth. It excreted a foul liquid and powder mix that lodged around the tentacle, creating a caked mass that blocked air going in and out past his lips. Before he could panic, he realized he could breathe the air blowing from a hole in the tip of the tentacle and he could still exhale out his nose.

His eyes opened wide as Anu began sinking into the water. It appeared they were going back to the beach. The tentacles held him tight as they sank into the water. He kept his eyes open at first, watching the bubbles glide out of his nose on every exhale and then pop against the tentacle. But it quickly grew too dark for him to see anything. He closed his eyes, focusing on staying calm and breathing in the air Anu gifted him. The water that clogged his ears allowed only slight noise from the pressure as they moved. The chill of the water made his body shudder.

They swam deeper and deeper and then begun moving sideways. Although the tentacles held him tight, he could still feel the push as he glided through a winding tunnel. Ten minutes later they began moving upwards to the surface.

He opened his eyes to see the sun making the surface water visible again. They pushed out of the water. Merlin blinked the water out of his eyes. A putrid liquid splashed in his mouth breaking apart the shell allowing the tentacle to leave him. He coughed the rest of the liquid up. He took a moment to enjoy the sun’s rays. The goosebumps on his arms began to settle as he slowly dried off.

Anu let him enjoy the sun for a pleasant half hour. The calm was broken when the tentacles straightened him vertically and his legs were stretched wide. ‘Starting already,’ he thought at Anu.

Her tinkling laugh echoed in his mind. ‘First a gift,’ she said. ‘For consenting. You do not yet know your own power, but if you truly did not want this, there was nothing I could do to force it upon you without endangering the lives within the eggs.’

Merlin looked down at the winking gap where the eggs resided. It opened wide. “What sort of gift?” he asked out loud.

‘What you truly desired from our copulation.’ Her presence then left his mind.

He could only watch in surprise as another tentacle with a cock on the end shot towards him. It was unlike the first tentacle cock that had fertilized the eggs. The part that was to enter him was shorter, but so much thicker. It had sharp looking ridges all around it.

Merlin gulped. His magic had absorbed everything that had made him slick and healed his hole just enough that it was tight. This was going to be a fuck unlike any he’d ever had. There had been times since coming to Camelot when he’d stolen a moment with various male servants when there was no oil on hand. But even then there was spit to smooth the way.

Perhaps he’d shared some of his depraved thoughts with Anu when they spoke. There had been this small voice in the back of his head in every past encounter where he'd wished they’d taken him completely dry with only blood to smooth the way. He'd wanted them fucking into him until the pain nearly blacked him out, only for an orgasm to shock his senses. It was a fantasy he’d never shared with anyone.

His dick grew hard immediately. He didn’t have to wait much longer. One of the tentacles that held his shoulders moved to his mouth. It began to plunder down his throat, in and out. He could taste the lake water on the rubbery tentacle. It also had some bitterness to it. He worked on remembering how to breathe and not choke on it.

The tentacle kept him from seeing the cock headed his way. It tapped at his hole that was still somewhat sore from a week of sex and the birth of the eggs. It tapped several times, soft at first and then harder, allowing him a chance to realize its size.

Then it went away. The tentacle in his mouth stopped moving. All he could do was anticipate. He had to force his body to relax. He unclenched his hole as much as he could. So many minutes passed that he almost believed the entire thing had been a tease, and then out of nowhere his entrance was breached. It felt like being fucked with solid metal. No give at all. He screamed around the tentacle in his mouth. It hurt. He could feel it tearing at his insides. It was way too big. His channel couldn’t handle it. It would split him in two. 

His mind went into panic mode. He couldn’t breathe. The force was too much.

As fast as it came, every inch still felt hard won. His channel clenched around it, and his rim burned. When it went as far as it could go, it paused for a couple seconds, long enough for Merlin to remember how to breathe around the tentacle in his mouth. And then the cock started moving. 

It pulled out completely and then slammed its way back in. Merlin gagged around the tentacle that throbbed as it moved in and out of his throat. Each time the cock hit the end of his walls, it pulled out all the way again. Merlin understood immediately that this wasn’t about pleasure, but being owned. The thought scared him.

He knew he was bleeding as the cock went more smoothly in the next round. The ridges, scraping against his insides as it traveled, caused most of the pain. He didn’t know how much more he could take. Which is of course when the cock started pounding into him supernaturally fast. The one in his mouth sped up as well, making it a struggle to breathe. This may have been a blessing, as it made him focus his concentration on getting enough air into his lungs. 

On the next push, the ridges expanded which made it scrape against his prostate. Sudden pleasure startled him. It was like a switch. Despite the unbelievable pain, sparks began arcing in his core. He moaned from deep in his chest. The cock no longer left him completely, instead focusing on going faster and harder. 

Merlin’s dick had gone flaccid when the pain had started, but now it filled again, straining for relief. His body became overtaxed and his vision whited out before darkening. He worried he’d pass out before the orgasm could even come. 

He should have trusted in the Goddess. A tentacle wrapped around his dick and began stripping it. Another tentacle began massaging his balls. The new sensation pulled him away from the darkness and within moments the most painful orgasm he’d ever had was ripped from him. Lightning strikes zipped across the nerves in his entire body. A hard earned bliss covered his mind.

As he came down from the high, he could scent blood wafting in the air. The smell mixed with the scent of his cum as it dribbled down his chest. He thought hysterically that he could finally pass out, but he was wrong. As the cock pulled out of him, he was moved horizontally. A long tentacle, his first friend, entered him. He welcomed the secretions as its magic healed his ripped up channel. The pain finally lifted and he opened his eyes.

The tentacle that had fucked his throat left his mouth. Its tip lingered on his lips, gently touching him. The one inside his channel finished healing it before expanding as it moved into his colon. It rubbed its secretions into every part of the walls as it traveled around. It left a pleasant warmth that seemed to heal his mind as well. The lingering memory of pain lifted and he became more aware of his surroundings.

He felt a light prodding on his mind as Anu’s thoughts connected. ‘Emrys, was it everything you’d hoped for?’

Merlin licked his swollen lips. He spoke to the sky above him, too tired to focus his thoughts to her. His voice came out rough. “It hurt so much. The worst, and best thing I’ve ever felt.” 

Merlin had experienced pain outside his control before, emotional and physical. All for his destiny. But he’d never wanted to feel any of that. To finally be given a pain that he’d secretly wanted was an immeasurable freedom. “Were you also punishing me for trying to kill your children?”

A wave of anger flowed into his mind. ‘A bit.’

It made Merlin grin. He liked being punished it seemed. He became serious. “Thank you. It was… an experience.”

Her laughter filled his mind. ‘No more pain, Emrys. Just pleasure. Until the birth that is.’ 

He could swear she winked at him with her words. He ignored her last statement. He had a week before he needed to worry about that. He focused again on the tentacle inside him as it pulled out. 

He lifted his head and looked down to see the eggs headed his way. They were tiny, about the size of his thumb. He wanted to feel everything. Through the pleasant haze he noticed how the eggs were given their own space along his colon, sticking in place. The pressure was incredible. He was ready for the next set of eggs. They didn’t travel as far. The last batch, while still in his colon was closer to his channel. 

The tentacle shuddered with pleasure as it left him after the third batch. Merlin opened his eyes to see the cock with the protuberance around the hilt. It slipped into him much more gently than the other cock. 

It then began to throb as it grew bigger while simultaneously pushing into his colon. Merlin then felt that protuberance swell up in a knot around his rim. That pressure made him groan. 

He thought he was ready, but that first gush of magical spunk made him yelp. It flowed all around his colon in a wave that made him begin panting. The next gush was stronger and longer. Merlin watched as his stomach started expanding. Three more gushes came until he was so full he wanted to scream, it was leaking into his channel and slamming in waves against his rim.

He felt his own magic rise up in a blessing that allowed the seeds to fertilize the eggs. The beauty of it made tears slide down his face. 

When the knot diminished, Merlin noted that a second protuberance slipped off the cock inside him leaving a stopgap between his colon and rectum, keeping all liquid inside. As the cock completely left him, the rest of the liquid squished out, leaving streaks on his legs. 

Merlin’s eyelids fluttered as the tentacle came and fed him the sedative and nutrient rich liquid. He sucked it down, enjoying its sweetness.

He was unsurprised, but still squirmed when two small tentacles entered him and began playing with his prostate. More tentacles played with his dick and balls, and his orgasm came slowly in a trot before galloping straight into him. Merlin yelled, gasping. The pleasant haze surrounded him as his body was moved into the sandy burrow. He felt the sand being patted all around his body, only leaving his head free. 

He was so warm and filled. The sedative began to take effect and he fell asleep gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - This chapter contains violent penetration designed to cause pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning at end of chapter.

A chill wind traveled across Merlin’s nose as he slept. It tickled. He scrunched his face and sighed. He attempted to rub his nose, but found he had to push his hand through thick sand. He rapidly blinked his eyes.

Above him, the moon peaked through dark clouds that made him think of honeycombs. The moon’s soft light revealed his new plight. Sand covered his entire body. If he strained his eyes, he could see water mere inches from where his feet were buried. What happened? 

His belly had an uncomfortable bloated feel to it. His body was oddly warm. He shook the sand off his hand and scratched the itch on his nose. He had to stretch his arm across his body to scrape the sand off his other arm. It took a few minutes as it was buried deeper. Now with both hands functioning, he scooped the sand off his chest and neck. It took an age as he had to keep resting his head back against the hard sand. Finally, with that weight gone, he took his first deep breath. He hated that he didn’t know this place. 

As quickly as he could, he uncovered the sand over his belly. He stared at it with wide eyes. Even in the dark, he could tell that his belly distended out in a pouch similar to what he’d seen on the more corpulent nobles. And yet it clearly wasn’t fat, as there was a weird indent in the middle. As he tried to move, his insides sloshed around. Merlin groaned as he tested his magic. He could feel the life within him. Now everything came back to him.

His memories stormed his conscious mind. It started from that first set of eggs and the week that passed in a drug fueled delirium, all the way to the birth and his escape attempt. Of course he let himself be drawn to the cavern. Merlin almost couldn’t believe he’d actually agreed to be a vessel for more eggs. Five weeks worth even.

Yet the Goddess asked him to. How could he say no and not hate himself afterwards?

Merlin thought back to earlier that afternoon and Anu’s gift. He should be angry that she treated him that way. And yet as he remembered the assault, his body had conflicting reactions. First, his hole clenched tight as if trying to shy away from another encounter. This made him notice just how sore he was. Second, his dick grew hard. Lastly, his arms fell loose. Even the muscles in his neck and shoulders relaxed.

The simple, but dark truth was that he liked being hurt. Perhaps this meant he was damaged somehow. He could admit that the last eight years he had spent fighting to keep Arthur and Camelot safe had destroyed a part of him. Perhaps it started when he poisoned Morgana. His dear friend. Or even earlier when he killed for the first time: his magic dropping the chandelier on Mary Collins to end her spell.

Month by month, he'd ended the lives of people and magical creatures. Merlin felt his eyes well up as he stared at the moon.

Early in life, Merlin had learned that none of his injuries left scars. Over time, his magic would heal them up completely. Those missing scars never meant much until he came to Camelot. Over the years, the injuries became more egregious and more frequent. He couldn’t look at his body for a reminder of the trials he overcame nor the violence he enacted upon others.

Although the memories kept stacking up, his body lacked the proof. His magic helped him hide. And although he should be grateful for this, his mind struggled with the disconnect.

After two years it came to a head. Night by night, the feeling became too much, and he found another avenue. He used a dagger to cut the skin at the crease of his elbow. He took a candle and made a burn on his thigh. Before either could heal completely, he would make another cut or burn in the exact same place.

Perhaps five months into this destructive behavior, he woke up in the morning, fighting back tears. Both scars were missing because he’d been too tired to check before going to bed. That night he made a deeper cut and a worse burn. All day he struggled to hide it from Gaius. Because Merlin kept getting searching looks, he chose to stop. He let them both heal. Still, sleep was difficult.

Around this time, he began to favor pain with sex. Looking back, he couldn’t blame a Goddess for reaching deep inside his mind and bringing out his darkest desires. He felt ashamed for wanting it so badly.

Merlin pushed away these thoughts the best he could. He focused on the smell of decay from the dead algae a few feet away. He shivered as the wind gently stroked his body. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer for a distraction. He heard the splash of Anu’s body lifting out of the water. 

He wondered if he’d be half-sedated like last time. Several tentacles went to work uncovering the sand he’d been too tired to mess with. They cleared his legs before pushing the tentacles under his body to get a good grip. Tentacles wrapped around his legs and arms to keep them next to his body as he was lifted. Smaller tentacles supported his head.

Merlin became intrigued when they pulled him out over the water, stopping five feet above Anu’s main body. Merlin tensed up as he watched the split down her center open wide. A long tentacle rose up with a thick red tip. 

“How many cocks do you have?” Merlin shouted. This one was different than the other two. The cock was smaller and completely smooth.

‘As many as I want, Emrys.’ Anu’s musical voice teased his mind.

The tentacles kept him horizontal. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine he was tangled up among thick bedding, such as the ones he prepared every day for Arthur. One tentacle slid around his ear, sluggishly gliding around his cheeks before pushing past his lips. It dripped a liquid into his mouth. Merlin swallowed it greedily. He’d just noticed his thirst.

He laved his tongue around the tentacle, searching out more of that sweet taste. He tried to ignore the other tentacles that were pulling the cheeks of his buttocks wide. He gasped as a tentacle pushed its way inside. It secreted a lube that it rubbed inside his rectum. He could feel the tentacle throbbing as it expanded. Part of Merlin wondered why it put so much effort into preparing him. But then he remembered what the Goddess had said: ‘Just pleasure.’ 

The cock breached him slowly and Merlin groaned. He felt his magic bloom inside him. A splash of liquid burst in his mouth. He had to quickly swallow it down. As soon as the liquid reached his stomach, he felt his magic locking itself away and beginning to feed the eggs. He could sense that his magic would feed the eggs continuously from now on. Clearly, pleasure could increase the amount of magic they feasted on.

The tentacle left his mouth after tangling with his tongue. He stared upwards as the clouds above him became more heavy. He could no longer see much of the moon. The wind’s chilled touch still moved across his naked skin, a contrast to his blazing core. 

This new cock had more give, but was still firm. It pulled in and out leisurely. Merlin moaned as the cock began moving faster, slamming in the right spot every time. Drool slipped out of his gaping mouth. ‘I owe you, Anu,’ he thought. 

Tentacles wrapped around his dick and began gently squeezing. It was enough. He clenched around the cock as his orgasm crashed into him. He barely noticed his magic feeding the eggs, his mind full of bliss.

His dick ached, oversensitive. Although it had softened, the tentacles didn’t stop gripping it. The cock kept moving inside him, but slower. Merlin tried to twist his body away from both, but the tentacles’ hold was strong.

Merlin clenched around the cock. His rim fluttered when the cock occasionally slipped out before pounding back in.

Rain started in a sprinkle before turning into a downpour. Now he was wet and cold. His dick didn’t want to harden again. Anu had skimped on the aphrodisiac. She wanted him to feel everything normally. 

It didn’t matter how long it took, Anu was determined. The cock continued to move. He could no longer hear the squishing sound it made over the rain. The tentacles struggled to get a grip on his dick, water and his cum making them slippery.

Another tentacle slid into his mouth. He’d already been struggling to breathe because of the water slamming onto his face, but now he had to focus on not choking around the tentacle that tried to fuck down his throat.

The tentacles that were wrapped around his chest moved until their tips could place suckers on his nipples. They pulled. He gasped, forgetting how to swallow around the tentacle in his mouth as the pleasure moved from his chest down to his core. It was enough to get him hard.

The cock sped up at the same time the tentacles undulated around his dick. The suddenness of his orgasm locked his mouth around the tentacle, his teeth biting down. His hole clenched and his body shuddered. Despite his access to his magic being somewhat removed, he’d never felt his magic so wild. Certainly not from pleasure. 

As Merlin passed out in exhaustion, he wondered if his dick could even survive this. 

Anu didn’t let him sleep for more than a few hours before the sand was removed from his body. It was still dark out, yet the sky was clear. The stars sparkled above him. Merlin was instantly awake. The tentacles didn’t lift him up this time after uncovering his body from the sand.

He lay still as a tentacle fed him. Another tentacle began pushing sand into his hole. It felt uncomfortable at first. But then the tentacle, now rough with sand, rubbed against his prostate. It moved against him for a time before another tentacle began jerking him off. 

This orgasm was less intense, but the eggs still fed. They continued working him. His dick ached, but Anu didn’t seem to care how long it took to bring him off each time. Anu fucked him all through the night and most of the morning. And the eggs grew. When Anu finally let him nap, Merlin’s body throbbed even in his dreams.

The afternoon sun blinded him. He stared up at the sparse clouds. His mind seemed clear despite how off he felt physically. He found it strange that the entire time since he was first taken by the tentacles, he hadn’t needed to urinate. The magic from the tentacles’ secretions had put his body in a sort of limbo. He filed that thought away and focused his will on what magic he could reach. His senses became consumed by the feeling of the eggs growing within him. Amazing.

Merlin watched the occasional bird fly above his new home in the sand. A worm dug its own burrow a few inches from his head. He could hear the tiny splashes in the lake that had to belong to fish. He tried to not notice the thick smell of his own body odor.

Despite the fun he had been having, he missed Arthur and the knights. He missed having something to do. He just wanted to make breakfast for his friends as he listened to Gwaine’s snoring. Gwaine was always the last to rouse. 

Eventually, he heard the loud sound of water displacing. This signified the good time he was about to have. He was pleasantly surprised to be pulled back above Anu. He wondered if he was going to get a new cock. He imagined the Goddess made them up as she pleased. 

He wasn’t entirely wrong. The appendage that came towards his newly slicked channel was split in two. Individually, they were only slightly smaller than the last cock, so not as much of a stretch. 

The first cock breached him and he moaned. It pulled back and the second cock slammed into him. He knew it was the second one because it had a thicker blunter tip. The difference in shape was disorientating because he never knew which one he’d get. It always pulled out completely.

When the second cock stayed all the way in for a minute without moving, Merlin knew something was different. The first one started pushing in beside it. Merlin howled. Too much, too much. He gasped and choked on air. 

The Goddess was a sadist. As soon as he could catch his breath, Merlin grinned.

As soon as they were both all the way in, one pulled back, but paused before it could completely slip out. The second one then pulled back as well. And then that first one pushed forward hitting into his core, quickly followed by the second one. They increased their pace so that he always had something slamming into him.

Merlin bit his lip, the metallic tang of blood filling his mouth.

When a tentacle yanked on his dick, he came so strong it felt as if his entire body exploded. A tentacle dripped nutriment in his mouth. Merlin found himself sucking without thought. This time it also gave him the aphrodisiac and his dick immediately hardened again, making Merlin whine in the back of his throat.

The cocks kept pistoning inside him in various rhythms. Merlin felt overwhelmed, which of course was when small tentacles attached themselves to his nipples again. Merlin cursed Anu. It seemed to encourage her, as more tentacles attached themselves down his chest and back, and on his arms and legs. Smaller suckers adhered in several places around his dick. The suction made his second orgasm crest over him. He could feel the eggs gorging on his magic.

Merlin dearly hoped that was enough. He wanted to rest. But Anu seemed to like torturing him as she kept at it way past the sun setting. The aphrodisiac made it so his dick didn’t soften. Once back in the burrow he could feel how puffy and sore his hole was. He also seriously worried his dick would just fall off at this point. 

He slept fitfully. He had no rest even in his dreams. The feeling of being fucked never left him as he slept, a constant rhythm. Oddly it reminded him of his dragon flight on Kilgharrah. He’d struggled to sleep afterwards as he still felt like he was flying even while lying still. This was how he felt now. When the sun rose and he squinted at the sky, he still felt like he had a cock moving in and out of him, despite the fact he was under sand and completely still.

When he woke up, he was given the aphrodisiac immediately. Apparently Anu didn’t want to spend her whole day on him. He was raised in the air above his burrow and fucked with the tentacles over and over again so that he only rode gentle orgasms. She was satisfied with five releases and let him sleep for a couple hours before repeating the process. This was his routine for the next three days.

When he rested he could feel the eggs growing and his body extending. He’d focus on the magic to distract from his exhaustion. She didn’t give him a sedative, so he had to force himself to fall asleep.

On the fifth day he got to experience a cock again. This one he remembered, it was the single small one he’d loved so much. But no aphrodisiac. Anu had decided she’d fuck him all day long with no rest. The first couple times had been bliss and he could focus on nothing else. But exhaustion overcame him and he fell asleep. This didn’t deter her. She kept fucking him as he slept. He’d wake to an orgasm and then drift off again. 

Late in the evening, he woke up to extra lube being spread inside him. This made him take notice. She’d decided to change cocks. The large ridged one came out. Merlin’s eyes widened in panic, but he couldn’t do anything and forced himself not to clench.

He didn’t expect it, but with the lube, the stretch was bliss. The ridges as it dragged against his insides made loud moans shudder out his throat. He didn’t remember ever feeling this good. Anu drew two orgasms out of him this way before finally letting him sleep. He ached wonderfully. 

The eggs had grown much bigger after that marathon so Anu let him sleep for a full eight hours. He woke well rested for the first time in days. Fed more aphrodisiac, the tentacles fucked him in the sand. Perhaps she didn’t want to jiggle him too much as his belly was quite round now. The sand burned his hole and made him squirm. The tentacles fucked him for seven hours before letting him sleep the night.

The next day the tentacles didn’t bother entering him, allowing his hole to relax for the first time in two weeks. Instead they abused his dick over and over again, sometimes with suckers attached all over and other times with a tentacle wrapped around squeezing. It didn’t matter how many times he came, he was fed more liquid to make his dick hard again. 

Despite the discomfort, Merlin forced himself to enjoy this. He knew tomorrow would be awful. When the tentacles finally let him sleep, Merlin sobbed. Perhaps it was from too much pleasure or the ache in his body. It could have been from the fear of the birth or he just missed his friends. Either way, he didn’t know how he could handle several more weeks of this.

In the morning, the tentacles lifted him up vertically. His round belly obstructed his sight, so he couldn’t watch as the tentacles spread his legs wide, while others pulled his butt cheeks apart. 

His thighs cramped up, a rhythmic pain that had his legs twitching. A tentacle slid into his mouth. A liquid dripped from the tip as it tangled with his tongue. Merlin swallowed the liquid quickly. The pain in his legs calmed and his body relaxed. 

He felt a tentacle push past his hole and begin stretching him with the lube it secreted. It expanded inside him, trying to stretch out his rim. 

Once it left, Merlin braced for the pain. As a new tentacle slid up his channel, he felt it curve inside him. Liquid squirted as the plug was absorbed. The tentacle then yanked the closest egg towards his anus. It caught on his rim and Merlin screamed around the tentacle in his mouth. He’d forgotten how much that pressure hurt. 

Merlin breathed heavily as soon as it popped out. He blinked his wet eyelashes as the sight of the trees beyond the lake blurred. The wait was short. After the second one was pulled out, he began crying in earnest. As each egg had to be pulled from further into his colon he got to experience a longer drag. Merlin counted each egg to distract himself. Anu had placed the same amount: thirty. It felt like it took hours to get all the eggs out.

The mix of dirt and sand made a hard surface. He lay on his back, eyes staring at the sky. He struggled to take deep breaths to calm his heart rate. His lower half beat in sync with the smash of the hammer to the back of his skull.

Occasionally, he’d watch as Anu picked up the eggs, five at a time. The mass of tentacles held them carefully as she went deep into the water to transport them to the cavern.

The heavy odor of the secretions pulled from inside his colon lingered in the air. He lay with his cheek pressed into the sand. He flinched at the bombardment of bird shit next to his face. He glared at the white bird that flew away without a care. 

Merlin eventually drifted off. When he woke up next, Anu had tentacles dragging him out over the water. Time to go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: References past self-harm.


	4. Chapter 4

The heat of summer had rallied the insects to invade Camelot’s castle. They’d kept the servants busy as most nobles hated the beetles or wasps hanging about their chambers. Merlin, of course, loved seeing the newest arrivals. The prettiest sight was always the ruby-tailed wasp that flew in and out of the windows. Its head and thorax reminded him of the blue iridescent coating on some of the copper ore scraps that Camelot’s metalsmiths prepared for smelting. Yet its abdomen was a richer red than the knights’ cloaks.

Here above the lake, the same ornamentation danced across his body underneath the sun’s rays. The shimmering likeness to chalcopyrite on the tentacle ropes that wrapped around his naked body, contrasted to the exposed burns on his chest and limbs. The scattered grains of sand made his skin glisten. 

The hold the tentacles had on him was firm. He braced himself for the tentacle that would prepare him for the eggs, but instead felt one slither into his mouth. It created the familiar caking around his mouth that signified he’d be going down into the water. As the tentacle blew air down his throat, he closed his eyes. He forced his mind to calm. Perhaps he’d get to see the eggs?

Anu’s presence teased into his mind. ‘I have another gift for you.’

Merlin immediately tensed.

She laughed. ‘A different gift. You’ll enjoy it.’ 

The tentacles pulled him down past the sun-warmed surface water. They traveled deep in the lake where the water was almost frigid. 

Sweat and fluids rinsed off him as they descended. When they stalled in the water, holding position with only slow movements, he opened his eyes to complete darkness. He fixated on the touch of the water bubbles that exited his nose on every exhale. The water muffled most sounds.

Anu’s gift intrigued him. What was she planning? Despite the cold, his dick was half hard. He wouldn’t know what was coming for him. This thought sent a thrill racing through his veins.

The tentacles peeled away from his arms and legs, allowing him to tread water on his own. This freedom unnerved him. The only things tethering him was the thick tentacle wrapped around his waist and the one breathing air down his throat.

Merlin flinched, clenching his cheeks as he felt a tentacle tapping at his hole. It began pushing through insistently. The water made him tight and he had to concentrate on relaxing his inner muscles. The tentacle secreted lube as it drove further in. It began expanding, stretching him further. Once satisfied, it left. 

Merlin counted for four minutes, waiting for what would come next. He recognized that it scared him not being able to see. He noted the displacement of water around him before he felt it pushing between his cheeks. His legs kicked out and his arms flailed in the water.

This cock felt enormous. He was too tight despite the lube. He tried to relax but found himself clenching around the tip as it pushed in. His rim burned. He yelled, the sound vibrating around the tentacle in his mouth. 

As the cock fully seated itself within him, Merlin squeezed his eyes tight at the pain. This was the longest cock that Anu had introduced to him. The second longest had only been used for the eggs. He blinked his eyes open in the water, staring into the darkness. The tentacle around his waist moved him upwards off the cock and then slammed him back down. Merlin moaned as pleasure bloomed in his core. 

He kicked through the water, making efforts at swimming to help the tentacle move him up further. He then swooshed his arms above his head to propel himself down through the water to meet the cock plunging up into him.

Despite the exhaustion cramping his muscles as he worked to swim in tandem with the tentacle, Merlin felt in control for the first time since meeting Anu. No longer held firm in passivity, he was participating in the fucking for once. This was a gift indeed. Barreling out of the darkness, flashes of color consumed his vision every time the cock hit his prostate. He clenched around the cock before it slipped out every time he swam up. 

He felt the crest of his orgasm approaching fast. His legs tensed and his hands shook. He spurted out cum without any tentacle touching his dick. His mind melted, a blast of white light filling the darkness as his magic erupted.

As the light filtered out and he was again left in darkness, he found himself cursing Anu. The cock hadn’t stopped moving and the tentacle around his waist kept pulling him up and down. His limbs floated outside his control. The sensations continued to assault him in this dark space. He faced the fact that no one could find him deep in this lake. His survival relied on Anu’s good graces. And she wanted to make him come again. Despite the practice of the last 14 days, the stimulation was overpowering. 

He groaned deep inside his chest, a muffled sound that harmonized with his heartbeat. Anu fucked him for perhaps an hour before his dick finally hardened at the drag on his prostate. With an orgasm finally possible, Merlin began swimming. His tired legs ached as he worked to reach that peak. He screamed around the tentacle, biting down as pleasure sparked across his nerves as he released.

The cock stopped fucking him, but stayed all the way inside. He felt so full. Tentacles wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. They began raising him upwards towards the surface of the lake as Anu swam. Being pushed forward in the water with the hard cock shoved inside him, made ripples of pleasure soak into his bones.

They burst through the surface out into sunlight. Merlin blinked the water out of his eyes. The late afternoon sun hid behind fluffy clouds. He coughed out the foul liquid as it broke up the caked material in his mouth.

Merlin took deep breaths of fresh air. The lake’s beauty shone beneath him. After shaking the water out of his ears, he heard the birds chirping as they hunted for their next meal. Merlin’s eyes wandered to the trees that circled the front of the lake. A gap in the trees showed the path he’d take to reach Arthur and the knights. He wouldn’t see them for quite some time. The pang that resonated inside him made it clear how much he missed them.

The cock pulled out of him suddenly and Merlin’s body clenched around the emptiness. He didn’t have to wait long as a tentacle pushed into his colon and began secreting the sticky liquid that would adhere the eggs to their new home. Even though this was the third time he’d experienced it, he was still shocked by how unbelievably good the chemicals made him feel. 

He let his mind flow over with euphoria and pushed aside his melancholic thoughts. When it pulled out and another one began pushing in the eggs, Merlin decided to accept that this was his new life. Temporarily, at least. He groaned as more eggs were lined inside him. When the long cock with the protuberance pushed in, he welcomed the pressure of its knot. 

He whined as the fluid swamped his insides. Out of everything, he loved this the most. From the feeling of liquid swooshing with every movement, to the way his magic sang as the eggs fertilized. When the knot deflated and the cock left him, Merlin inhaled the musk of semen that dripped out of his body.

A tentacle dripped liquid into his mouth, making his taste buds implode. His tongue was titillated by the mix of the nutriment’s tang, the slightly rotten bite of the algae-rich lake water, and the somewhat bland and earthy taste of the rubbery tentacle itself.

Merlin nearly swooned as several small tentacles began rubbing up against his prostate. With the suckers on his nipples and the tentacles swarming around his dick, his release came easily. 

His mind paddled along in a blissful fog as he was placed in the burrow. He barely noticed the sand that the tentacles packed on top of him. He might miss his normal life, but Anu really took care of him. He fell asleep warm and sated.


	5. Chapter 5

At dawn, a strange sound stirred Merlin awake. Through his blurry vision he spotted a water vole scurrying across the sand. Its tiny movements created a soft whistle with each step. Among the sliver of pink sky and the beige sand, the water vole stood out for its chestnut colored fur. The length of the critter stretched eleven inches from twitchy blunt nose to tip of hairy tail. It dragged a twig in its teeth that matched its length. Merlin couldn’t help but admire his neighbor’s stamina as it placed the twig to the side and then dug a hole. As soon as it was satisfied, it settled in the hole and gnawed on its new meal.

Time appeared to slow down as the water vole became Merlin’s sole focus. Even as Anu’s tentacles joined him to skim the sand off his body in long sweeps, Merlin took little note. As his limbs were freed, he sighed. Unconsciously, Merlin rubbed his fist against his chest to relieve the tightness he felt. 

Gummy eyelids did little to hide the redness in his eyes. Each day felt endless and he couldn’t make his own choices for how he spent that time. He covered his mouth with a clammy hand to hide his trembling lips. He stared up at the sun as it rose a little higher. He had no anchor in this place, stuck in the monotony: same view, same smells, same sounds.

Merlin hugged his arms around his chest, careful to not touch his distended belly. He simply wasn’t ready for whatever today would bring. He reminded himself that he could handle one day on its own. Just focus on one. He could enjoy the pleasure that was offered without emotional attachment. Days free of responsibilities? Bring it on! That was what he thought at first.

As the sun came and went each day, it became more obvious how important Arthur was to his daily existence. There wasn’t more than an hour or two a day where his thoughts weren’t focused on Arthur’s needs or his safety. The first part was his job, the second his destiny. Plus over time he’d grown to appreciate his friendship with Arthur. Taking care of him no longer felt like a duty. It was a need that resonated with the magic in his veins.

But here? Here there was nothing to think about. All he could do was submit to the physical needs Anu’s gifted tentacles fulfilled. And when he was finally alone? He was left with only his memories. He kept circling around every choice, every mistake. Mostly, he thought of the friendship he lost with Morgana. He worried he was the one that made them enemies.

Last night, he woke up for a couple hours with his thoughts racing about his failure to come clean with Arthur about his magic. He wondered if he’d missed his chance to tell him the truth. Worries filled his mind. Was it too late to bring about the vision of an united Albion? One where magic was free? The dream was over because of Merlin’s own cowardice. Destiny was wrong. He wasn’t special.

Merlin never did well when he had time to think. He always came up short.

Once the tentacles finished uncovering the sand from his body, the chill in the air registered. The wind’s soft touch did little to relieve the itch caused by the grains of sand stuck on his legs. His back and hips ached thanks to the hard and lumpy sand beneath his back and buttocks. The mound his head rested on created quite the crick in his neck. 

Today, the tentacles left him stretched out on the sand. One tentacle fed him nourishment while another nudged sand into his hole as it buried inside. Merlin squirmed at the burn. The slightest movement made a twinge in his hips and a tingling started in his lower back. He groaned as his body began hurting in earnest. The tentacle began rubbing roughly inside him. Another tentacle used sand to scrape against his dick. Everything was painful, but his body still responded. Slowly the groans of pain became slight gasps of pleasure. Damn you, Anu.

Other tentacles scraped the sand around his nipples before their suckers began pulling at the nubs. A tiny tentacle moved around his face before affectionately massaging his head. As it tangled through his strands of hair, the pain in his body disappeared. He didn’t know if it was because of the comfort offered, or something he drank. When more suckers began leaving marks on his legs and arms, Merlin slipped over into bliss, his release spraying his already filthy body.

The ecstasy was a blip that quickly came and went, his semen the only trace. His body stayed tight with tension. He stared at the sky trying to relax. A new tentacle secreted a lube inside him before it expanded. 

One fed him the aphrodisiac that made his dick so hard that he pushed up into the tentacles jerking him off. Slowly, lust filled his senses again. With the lube, the tentacle’s slide was more comfortable. He still itched because of the sand. 

The fluidity with its movement in and out left him wanting something firm. As the tentacle pulled out, Merlin looked down his body. He saw a new one with suckers slide inside him. As the sucker attached around the bulge of his prostate, Merlin screamed. He lost himself in the sharp pleasure as it worked him. He lost track of time between one orgasm and the next. 

An acute joy filled him each time he sensed the eggs feasting on his magic. When the day ended and he was allowed to rest, he slept soundly, too exhausted to think.

When the sun rose, the tentacles brought him out over the water. A thrill went through him. He was in a tight hold, held up at an angle, that allowed him to see what was coming for him after he was lubed up. This cock was thick and long, but that’s not what intrigued him. It seemed to have hundreds of tiny bulges all around it that were moving. He didn’t know what the Goddess had in store for him. But it made his dick hard without any help from stimulants.

It entered him in a smooth push and then stayed in place. This confused him for a moment, but then he felt the bulges moving back and forth around the cock, making a vibration. Merlin moaned. The vibration intensified until he felt like he was shaking apart. He came untouched. His mind felt warped in the pure joy, but the vibration didn’t stop. The cock began pulling in and out of him, and the tentacles wrapped around his dick, squeezing and then releasing pressure. 

He came once again before a tentacle fed him the aphrodisiac to make his dick hard. He couldn’t feel his magic with the vibrations driving him crazy. A stray thought for the eggs’ safety flickered through his mind, but the Goddess probably knew what she was doing.

She fucked him the entire day, the vibrations never stopping. When the tentacles placed him in the burrow, he still felt his insides shaking. It took him half the night before he could drift off.

The next day was somewhat kinder. The tentacles held him above the burrow and jerked him off with their suckers. With the aphrodisiac, they managed to steal five releases before letting him rest.

He stared up at the bright sun. “You would love this, wouldn’t you, Gwaine?” Merlin blinked back tears. “Your type of Goddess, yeah? Weeks of fun.” 

A pair of mallards settled in the lake. Merlin stretched his neck to see over his big belly. If he squinted, he could see flashes of the male’s green head as they floated away from him. “I wonder about these magical creatures. Are they all good? Are some dangerous?”

Merlin's head thunked back on the sand. “Are you mad at me, Arthur? You’ll probably end up killing one of them if they attack anyone in Camelot. I don’t know how to feel about that. They’ve been growing inside me.” Merlin sighed. “Just another thing I can’t tell you.”

Two hours later the process started over again. His dick felt the abuse even in his sleep.

The next day, three tentacles buried themselves in his ass and attacked his prostate over and over again. They drew five orgasms out of him to feed the eggs before leaving him two hours to rest.

Although he tried to sleep, all he could manage was resting his eyes. His thoughts continued to race. He mumbled with his eyes closed. “Arthur, will you ever look me in the eye again. Don’t come through those woods. No watching. I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

The tentacles came and his body submitted to their work. Five orgasms and they freed him.

“Is this torture?” Merlin asked the sun. He giggled. “Gwaine, I can see you rolling your eyes. Stop the bitching, right? I should love this attention.”

He groaned. “Oh, Gwen, please leave. You shouldn’t see me like this.” He bit his lips. “Don’t bring Gaius! I’m so embarrassed.”

The visions of their visages left and he quieted with his eyes vacant as he looked up at the moon.

On the fifth day, they pulled him out above the water. His hole was puffy and his limbs felt detached from his body. He accepted the nutriment, sucking on the tentacle to get every sweet taste. And then one tentacle lubed him up. He blearily looked down to see the double cock rushing his way. This time the one that entered him first was the cock with the large blunt tip. It stayed in place as the second one pushed inside him. Merlin shouted himself hoarse. 

It hammered into him in a different pattern than he remembered. One would hit up against his walls and then the second would follow. Then they’d both pull back. One slammed in and stilled. The next hit beside it.

Merlin came clenching around them both. A tentacle fed him an inordinate amount of aphrodisiac. The cocks picked up speed, one after the other they rammed against his prostate.

Tentacles slithered around his dick with an impossible squeeze. Over and over again. Anu was relentless. Merlin counted fifteen orgasms, each one more powerful than the last. All made possible by magic.

When Anu finally allowed him to sleep late into the night, Merlin hurt all over. The eggs were full in his stomach, the liquid sloshing, and his ass burned terribly. He also felt hot all over.

The sixth and seventh day he wasn’t moved from the burrow. He was fucked in the sand with the tentacles at least six times each day. He didn’t count how many times he came. The mix of pain among the bliss left him too delirious for thought.

Drip, drip, drip. Merlin blinked his eyes open to water dropping onto his cheek. The blue tentacle hovered above his face. Merlin turned his head into the sand. No. Not today.

Once uncovered, Merlin could see the obscene shape of his belly. The eggs were ready. He groaned as the tentacles pulled him out above the dirt, leaving him vertical with legs stretched for the birth. His stomach was so round he couldn’t see the tentacle that lubed him up. He gasped as his swollen hole stretched around the throbbing tentacle.

Another one slipped into his mouth, a liquid squirting down his throat. Merlin swallowed desperately so he could breathe again. He screamed as the first egg was pulled out of him. 

Exactly thirty eggs were delivered and when the last one left and he was unceremoniously dropped to the sand, he sobbed. A tentacle rubbed his back soothingly for a few minutes before Anu began taking the eggs to the cavern.

His stomach roiled with nausea. The smell of blood mixed with the secretions didn’t help. His temples throbbed. 

Merlin cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A screech shattered the morning as a hawk swooped down and stole the water vole from the hole it’d made. Merlin had barely woken and yet the terror on the water vole’s face pierced into his heart. He watched them fly away until they were nothing but a dark spot that faded above the trees.

Merlin scraped at the tiny clumps of sand that had mixed with the tears on his cheeks. He stumbled to his feet, barely holding his balance. The sun was high and blinding with no clouds in the sky. He licked his chapped lips as he took a hesitant step forward. He bit his tongue to hold back his gasp. His body felt wrong. 

Despite the gathering of gnats on the beach of the lake, all he heard was his own pulse. Anu was nowhere to be seen. This was his only chance. At this point, modesty no longer mattered. He planned to stumble through the trees until he found his friends. He couldn't care less what they would think when they saw him naked and filthy. He needed out. He couldn’t take another day of this. 

The heat from the sand burned the balls of his feet in every step. The further he travelled, the more his shoulders drooped forward. Glowing spots obscured parts of his vision. Yet he could just make out the path he needed to take.

The ground finally changed from sand to dirt, showing the slow progress he’d made. He continued moving, forcing his body forward even as he wanted to sink into the darkness that waited at the edges of his sight. His overgrown toenails ached as they caught against the pebbles before him.

The trees were so close with their green leaves tantalizing in their welcome. A root tripped him. He fell forward, hitting his chin on a clump of dirt and grass. In a daze, he rolled over onto his back. 

The loud splashing from the lake made Merlin whimper. He was too late. Two of Anu’s tentacles appeared to gain in length as they rushed towards him. They grabbed onto his ankles and pulled. They dragged him across the ground so fast it was certain to leave rashes and welts across his back and legs. The only sound he made was a single squeak as his air left him.

He was dragged upside down in the air above the water. Anu’s voice echoed in his mind, reaching every corner. ‘You dare leave without completing your promise?!’

‘I can’t take anymore,’ he weakly thought. ‘I just can’t.’

The tentacles shook him harshly. ‘You made your choice.’ He was flipped upright.

‘Please, no.’ Merlin cried softly. He had never begged to a Goddess before. He did now.

Her sigh caressed his thoughts. ‘I will show you why you’re needed.’ Her presence left his mind, the discussion closed.

He looked down as the spongy tentacle moved between his legs and squirted a lube. He fought back his tears and tried to ignore the feelings in his bottom half. He focused on the strange cock headed his way. The penetrating length was longer than he was used to, but it was the weird hole in the tip that confused him. 

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily as the cock entered him. It went to the very center of him and then further, forcing his body to allow it to enter his colon. He gasped as he felt a tentacle shoot out from the cock and move the circuitous route of his colon to the very end. The tentacle expanded until it filled up against his walls. A protuberance he hadn’t seen grew into a knot around his rim right before the cock ejaculated around the extra tentacle. The liquid shot through his colon and kept coming, filling him up until his belly distended to the shape of the eggs being fully grown.

Merlin’s mouth gaped open in part agony and part pleasure. His thoughts bounced back and forth trying to figure out what Anu was doing. He’d grown hard, but a tentacle was wrapped around his dick, preventing any release.

The liquid kept coming. He waited, expecting he’d burst open. Finally, the last bit squirted out. Weeks of having eggs inside him and he still had not felt as full as he did now. Merlin waited for something to happen, but there was no change except for the tentacles adjusting him into a more comfortable position.

He stayed like this until his senses returned. He could feel the heat of the sun on his skin. He heard the birds before he saw them pass above him, their dark wings blocking the sun for a moment. He smelled his sweat and he tasted the bile he must have spit up in the last half hour. 

An hour passed before Merlin realized Anu planned to keep him like this for awhile. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. He found there wasn’t much he wanted to think about other than how it felt to be owned like this. He could let go now that he was still. The bit of pleasure he’d felt earlier had turned into a comforting warmth and his body relaxed around the cock and tentacle inside of him.

A tentacle moved into his mouth and fed him liquid. He drank it down. It tasted milky. Slowly his strength came back to him. He sent out a questioning thought to Anu, but got no response. 

For hours he didn’t move, although the tentacles massaged his limbs occasionally to keep them from cramping. The longer he spent this way, the more right he felt. He didn’t want her to leave him. Perhaps she heard his thoughts because the tentacles around his dick began jerking him. It took only a few minutes before he came hard around the cock inside him. Tears slipped down his cheek. It felt amazing. 

The cock didn’t move at all. He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

He woke coughing. He was surrounded by smoke while inside a forest. Creatures he’d never seen before were screaming as the fire blazed around them. He looked up and saw a dragon flying above the trees. The dragon’s visible eye was pained. If he squinted he could make out the human rider using a whip to help direct the dragon’s blast.

From one moment to the next, he lay on his back, the ground hot beneath him. The moon in the dark sky was tinted blue. His thoughts stuttered at the sight before he remembered what he’d read of the moon and great forest fires. It made him turn his head to see the forest around him was completely destroyed. The flames had burned so long that the corpses of the magical creatures had turned to ash. He saw only a black clump of an unidentifiable mass still visible next to one of the tree stumps.

He tried to stand up, but his body was anchored by something inside him that made him groan. He closed his eyes, shuddering. When he opened them, he was once again up in the air above the tentacle creature. Seeing him awake, the tentacles began jerking him off. Merlin couldn’t get the images of the creatures’ deaths out of his mind.

The memory of their pain created a pit of guilt inside his chest that only expanded as he was so quickly brought off. As he drifted among an unwanted bliss, he was pulled into more scenes of men killing Anu’s creations. This time he could still feel his body back in the present. His distended belly reminded him of the eggs that had previously grown within him. 

Families of fairies, each only the height of his own hand, were gathered up and placed in a cage. Each fairy was pulled apart one limb at a time while the other fairies were forced to watch. Merlin yelled at these men to no avail.

As soon as these images ended, Merlin blinked his eyes open to the sky above the lake. A tentacle massaged his dick insistently. He could taste the salt from his tears as he orgasmed, the screams of the fairies’ deaths echoing around him. That release sent him further into the past. Again and again, he witnessed the murders of these magical wonders. Each death he saw made the magic inside his veins feel sickly and twisted. Every new orgasm Anu forced upon his body left him nauseous. 

When he could take it no more, he shouted to Anu. “Please, I’m sorry. I will be their vessel like I promised. Let me give them life once more.” Tears streamed down his face. He felt nothing but shame that he had been so selfish.

The tentacle that had been feeding him absorbed the tears on his face. A strange feeling inside his belly began as the tentacle seemed to take in all the liquid. The entire length of it grew to the width of a six inch tree branch. Merlin cried out as the cock pulled back and with it the tentacle was dragged out of him. Despite how fast it was moving, the pain seemed endless.

As soon as the last part pulled out, his body couldn’t tell if it was happy or sad to finally be empty. He didn’t have long to wait. His legs were adjusted again. A tentacle began lubing him up, healing his insides. Merlin was left confused when the tentacle finished after only working his rectum. He’d expected eggs, but instead the double cock came towards him. They entered him together as one. Merlin bit his tongue, the metallic taste of his blood distracting him. 

Why was Anu still pleasuring him? Merlin gasped as the cocks continued to hammer as one. Still, his body was too sore to really enjoy this. His thoughts became disjointed, his eyes unfocused. He became unmoored, part of him still stuck in that past he’d been shown.

He was therefore unprepared for the tentacle suckers that attacked his nipples and the tentacle that shoved down his throat. At the same time, one cock slipped out, leaving just the one to fuck into him faster. 

Tiny tentacles with suckers attached themselves to his dick. The suction as they pulled at his skin in multiple directions forced his mind back into the present. The build up crested over him and he came while gagging around the tentacle in his mouth. His mind flinched. He expected to be shown more images of the crimes against the magical creatures, but there was only the pleasure. Just the bursts of vivid colors in his vision as his body sang.

He settled into the euphoria with relief. He floated on the clouds while the tentacle prepared him for the eggs. He was still adrift as the eggs were placed inside him. He only came to when the cock came to fertilize the eggs. 

There were no words to describe how complete he felt when his magic made the semen connect to the eggs and jumpstart all thirty eggs into their first moments of life. He groaned in disappointment as the cock left him. Soon several tiny tentacles entered him and began massaging his prostate. 

He fell into this last orgasm knowing he could finally rest. The last thought he had was another apology to Anu. How could he have left them? These creatures deserved their chance at life.

He fell asleep before even reaching the burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Pinks and purples smeared the clouds as the dawn rose. The light granted a mystical quality to the expansive grassy hill. It was quiet with only the occasional bird singing their greeting. With each step, Merlin’s heavy robes swished around his legs. His white beard was neatly groomed. His hair was just as white, but long enough for it to curl around his shoulders. 

He climbed steps made of mudstone that were built right into the hill. His eyes glowed gold for a second. It allowed him to see beyond the glamour to a miniature city. The sight was marvelous. There were hundreds of buildings, each reaching no higher than four feet. They were made of a bluish gray limestone and covered in dark green moss.

Up the path he went until he came to the middle of a plaza with a stunning sculpture of a dragon. He admired the artwork and pretended to not notice the tiny eyes that peaked out some of the doors. Tinkling noises, like a wine glass being tapped, suffused the area as the whispers spread from small beings that scuttled between the alleyways. They were all only a foot tall and scrawny. They wore brown rags and green pointed caps. These were the Lutins, a type of goblin that lived in Europe.

It was quite easy to tell when they had come to a consensus. Two hundred of them surrounded him. Their eyes shone bright and welcoming. They’d deemed him safe.

Two elders pushed their way forward, one female and one male. They were both bald and fat. Merlin recognized them immediately. A touch of his magic rushed out of him to swirl around these Lutins that had grown inside his belly for a week so many centuries ago.

In high-pitched voices they said together one word. “Father.”

Before Merlin could respond, a loud grinding noise disturbed their gathering. He turned to look over his left shoulder. Heading towards them was a backhoe and an excavating crew in tractors and trucks.

Thanks to the machines made with steel, the magical compulsion that warded the area would be useless. Soon enough the glamour would fail as well. Merlin hadn’t found out for months the plans to turn the area into a shopping mall. All his attempts to stop the building plans had failed. 

This was why he was here now. He had hoped to have more time.

“My children. It is no longer safe to live among the land of men.” Merlin crouched down despite his aching bones. 

The female elder spoke. “Yes, Father. We have ignored the warnings for a long time. We just didn’t want to leave our homes.”

Merlin smiled. He tried to hide his sadness. “You don’t have to leave. That’s why I come. I will combine my magic with yours to send you into the fairy realm. Your homes will come with you.”

“We will be forever in hiding,” the male elder said gruffly.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin said. “It is not what the Mother had hoped for all of you.”

Merlin had spent most of the last three hundred years traveling the world and secreting away all his children. It was Anu’s last wish before she too faded from the world of men when there were no humans left that worshipped her.

He waited until he had the elders’ nods. With little time to spare, Merlin spread his magic out until it touched every Lutin and every one of their houses. It was only now with their permission and their own magic, that he was able to push his vision out towards the reality that overlay Earth. The fairy realm had spread across the globe with his help. Now it took only a simple push to guide the Lutins and their city into that reality. Unfortunately, he could not go with them.

Once done, he stood on an empty hill that lacked any trace of magic in its foundation. A tractor stopped at the bottom of the hill where there were once steps. “Hey, sir!” A man with a helmet stepped out of the tractor. “This is private property!”

The world began to fade around him. Merlin blinked his eyes open. Sand surrounded his body, including his bloated belly and aching limbs. 

That hadn’t been a dream, but Merlin was not a seer. He felt tendrils of foreign magic return to one of the eggs inside him. One of the magical creatures in his belly had the sight and had passed along this glimpse into the future.

So even with all of Anu’s hopes, her vision that her children would roam the world again would be shattered. Man would still push them into hiding. 

‘But at least they will live,’ Anu spoke in his mind. The tentacle creature had come close to shore. 'Think not of the future for now. Live in the present.'

Although her thoughts comforted him, he had no distraction. The creature had come up for only a moment to feast on one of the ducks. He sat thinking for the next two hours. Boredom creeped in so he let his mind drift over the last few weeks. He worried he’d lose track of every new delight the Goddess bestowed on him. 

He wavered back and forth for a half hour before deciding to name each cock she’d created. It would help him keep them straight in his head, and give him the diversion he needed. 

He agonized over several male names as he thought about the cock that fertilized the eggs. It was the only one that functioned the way one expected, although with a few extra parts. He eventually settled on Erik. He’d always wanted to sleep with an Erik. 

The rest of the names shouldn’t be people names. He pondered the ridged cock. He liked the word Edgy. The small one, he named Tiny. The two headed one, he’d just refer to as The Twins. 

He thought of the cock underwater that he never saw up close. He named it Eel. The vibrating one he deliberated on for a while. He chose Quake. 

As he thought over each name, he daydreamed about them as well. It passed the time.

He cheered silently as the day finally began. He kept grinning as tentacles arrived and began brushing the sand off his body. He drank the liquid they dripped into his mouth. Once free from the sand, he was lifted up and moved over the creature’s body. He watched as it swam down into the water where he couldn’t see her. He splashed gently into the water, stretched out on his back with his distended belly floating. The tentacles created a cushion for his head, but the water still plugged his ears.

A hard ball the size of a marble pushed inside of him. It was attached to a tentacle. It pulled out before pushing in again. He quickly discovered that the tentacle had several balls down its length. Anu had a new trick. She started playing with just two before shoving in the third. When she reached five, she yanked them all out at once. His pulse racketed in his ears, distorted by the water.

The blazing sun overhead gave an orange cast to the inside of his eyelids. He blamed the heat for his flushed cheeks. 

There were ten balls in total that she teased him with. As turned on as these balls made him, he wasn’t close to release. Perhaps it was the frigid water or his body just didn’t know how to respond to these new sensations. 

After all ten were pulled out of him, Merlin squirmed. He waited several minutes wondering what Anu planned next. He watched the clouds, faking an indifference by keeping his breathing calm and trying to relax his muscles.

Anu took his demeaner as an affront and shoved each ball into him one after another in quick succession. As soon as the last one slipped in, a cock plunged into him. Merlin shouted, he rocked his head back, pushing the tentacles down. The water splashed over his face. Merlin choked on the water as he flailed. As the tentacles pushed his head up higher, he began coughing. A wave of annoyance hit him. The tentacle had not prepared him for a real cock. It wasn’t fair. 

As the cock continued pushing and pulling out of him, the tentacle balls jostled around, with some of them rubbing against his prostate. The cock pulled out all the way, unwanted. The tentacle with the balls pulled out slowly one at a time. Merlin took shallow breaths. Annoyance had fled. He just wanted the cock back.

Thankfully, she didn’t make him wait long. The ten balls returned a little slower. They didn’t play long this time, all ten sitting snug in his body. Merlin’s eyes bulged in disbelief as another tentacle with balls hit his entrance. This tentacle also had ten balls, and Merlin could do nothing but count as he was filled up. The two tentacles rubbed around him, each ball banging against his walls and each other. 

He admired the Goddess’ battle plan. Each maneuver of the balls only hastened his downfall. His nails left deep half-moons in his palms as he clenched his hands into fists. She held the advantage by knowing his thoughts and reading his body. Just as he’d gained a sliver of lucidity she mounted her next offense. 

The cock breached him. It clashed with the balls with a zeal that would make the knights proud. Spit bubbles slipped past his lips as his tongue pushed between his teeth. He fought to keep the moan from escaping. He was so close.

A tentacle slid around his dick and gripped tight. Now she didn’t want him to come? What game was she playing?

The cock pulled out with little fanfare. The tentacles retreated, taking each ball with them. He panted as he waited for three whole minutes without stimulation. When his heart rate calmed the tentacles came back. Ten. And then ten more. 

Merlin made the mistake that had become his habit and closed his eyes. He was ready for the cock when instead a third tentacle slid inside with ten more balls. ‘This is insane,’ he thought. She was fighting dirty.

With all thirty balls settled inside him, breathing seemed like too much effort. He was close to fainting before they started rattling inside him. He gave up all pretense of being cool and collected. Every time they banged up against his prostate, he howled.

Ready for the death knell, the cock joined in. It made a great attempt, but failed to get inside with all thirty balls within him. It was not a soldier willing to give up though and kept trying to advance. The balls shook harder thanks to its efforts.

Without warning, the tentacle that had been wrapped around his dick loosened. He came with a yell so loud he was sure Arthur and the knights could hear it. He spurted even more cum just at that thought. He’d never considered himself an exhibitionist before, but there was something attractive about it.

He mourned the cock as it left him. Wrapped within the tentacles, his body still trembled as each ball left his body slowly.

After the last tentacle left, Merlin breathed deep. He’d hoped to relax for a little bit, but a tentacle fed him an aphrodisiac. He groaned as he hardened. The same cock plundered him without the balls for a time. This would have been fine, but the tentacle had put pressure around his dick again to make sure he wouldn’t come. Yet more tentacles suctioned different parts of his body.

When the cock left him without waiting for his release, Merlin opened his eyes to the sky above, the sun causing tiny haloes when he looked too close. A flock of white birds flew overhead in a V. 

They’d distracted him so he was unprepared as two tentacles pushed inside him at once. Two balls at a time entering him in sync. They then pulled out together. Anu continued this torment. She was a great strategist. She’d get ten balls in at once and then yank them back so fast his body jerked with them. Eventually, she kept all twenty inside, shifting around in an all out melee. The third tentacle peeped in and out past his rim as if checking up on the fight.

With no winner declared, all thirty sat snug inside him. So of course the cock returned to stir up trouble. All in all, it was the best kind of torture. There were no losers as he eventually earned his release. His vision whited out before turning black as he fainted for real this time.

The dark night gave an eerie quality to the lake. He was spread out in the sand beside the burrow. His fainting had turned into a much needed nap. Over the next hour he pondered names. Obviously those balls were Marbles, but the cock he named Knocker for how it made them move inside him. 

He drifted off for a time. 

The sound of sand shifting grabbed his attention. He turned his head to the right. The tentacles were busy deepening and expanding the burrow. They also patted the sand down tight. A thick tentacle that was swollen down its length let loose lake water like a spout.

It was fascinating to watch as it left and then refilled with more lake water. It kept at it until a small pool was made. As soon as it was done, a mass of tentacles turned their attention on him and lifted him gently into the pool. 

Merlin shivered as the water covered him. The tentacles left for a few minutes before returning with the remains of two sponges from the bottom of the lake. He sighed deeply as they began scrubbing his arms.

As they moved to his chest, Merlin leaned back to lay his head against the edge of the pool. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in ages. They gently washed his belly before slipping underneath him to scrub at his back. They were more rough on his back and it relieved an itch he’d had for days. His legs were next and his whole body shuddered from the touch. He hadn’t realized how tight his muscles had gotten.

The moon came out behind the clouds. It was a pretty sight he didn’t get to enjoy for long. With the sponges scrubbing his feet, he had a full on attack of the giggles. His feet kicked out to avoid the ticklish sensations, but the tentacles only tightened their grip. 

Being washed by a lake creature. One of many firsts.

The tentacle broke off a piece of the sponge before gently scrubbing his face. Over the last weeks, Merlin had grown a bit of scruff. It was heaven to have it cleaned. The tentacles massaged his scalp and then rinsed out his hair that had grown little curls.

Merlin closed his eyes to relax in the water for a few moments before the tentacles scrubbed his ass and dick. They used rough swipes that had him gripping the edges of his little pool.

He moaned as their ministrations brought him to hardness. The water had tightened his pucker making a new tentacle work harder to loosen him up. Suckers picked their favorite parts on his dick and balls to torture him. As soon as the tentacle made its way inside him, two more joined. A sucker then attached to his prostate and began milking him, making stars explode behind his closed eyelids. 

They tormented him into one release after another. As he was floating amid this slice of bliss, the tentacles scrubbed the cum off of him.

He could hear the tentacles creating a new burrow for him a few feet away. The sound of their digging nearly lulled him to sleep.

There was a breeze on the air as they lifted him out of the water. Once they laid him down in the sand, he stretched his arms above his head for a moment. They buried him in the sand, packing it tight around him. Merlin felt warm and cared for as he drifted off to sleep. 

Merlin slept until noon when the smell of fish guts woke him. Late in the morning a hawk had gifted him the remains of its breakfast. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He couldn’t push it away with his arms packed down in the sand. 

Thankfully, tentacles came as a distraction. They unburied only the sand between his legs. He hadn’t noticed last night they’d buried him with his legs spread. Merlin couldn’t move at all as the tentacles entered him without any lube and just the rough sand. He gritted his teeth. 

After the tentacle was satisfied, it squirted lube inside him. Then it left. Merlin opened his eyes. He glanced around trying to figure out what was happening. He heard a splash. Anu’s tentacle creature flopped its way onto the sand near him. 

A bit of drool slipped down his chin as a tentacle cock came out of her center before drifting down. It was one of the longest with a nice girth. ‘This works too’, Merlin thought right before the cock swooped down into the burrow and pushed its way inside of him. Merlin whimpered. Stuck in the sand, he couldn’t even wriggle. 

He panted and moaned as Anu found the rhythm that drew the most noises from him. He came all too quick. As he released, his attention was stolen by his magic feeding the eggs within him. The connection felt stronger now that he’d tasted the foreign magic from one of the eggs.

The cock only pounded faster after his release. One large tentacle sucker slid into the sand to wrap around the tip of his dick. He yelped as it was too much too soon. Anu only took his noises as confirmation she was on the right track. The cock pulled back. It rubbed itself in the sand until its slick skin was covered in the sand grains. Merlin shook his head. The sight had distracted him so he didn’t notice tentacles coming to shove more sand inside him. “Why, Anu?” Merlin rasped out of a dry throat. 

Her giggles echoed in his mind. ‘You like it, that’s why.’ Merlin wanted to refute this, but when the cock slammed into him, his moan gave him away. It was rougher with the sand. It felt like his insides were being shaved down. A tentacle had slid around his dick to hold off release. She was enjoying working him up this way.

When he could take no more, the cock pulled away. He whimpered, ‘please.’ Anu ignored him and the cock rolled in more sand. As it entered him again, the pain from the sand made his vision white out for a second. In the next moment she went faster than any of the previous cocks had managed. He couldn’t string a thought, and expletives kept spilling out of his mouth unbidden. 

He almost expected to be pushed out of the sand with the force of the thrusts. He choked on his own spit. When the tentacle loosened around his dick without warning, he flew into an orgasm that damn near shattered his sanity.

The cock had never stopped moving when he came down. “Anu, please,” Merlin murmured. 

‘You’re mine to play with how I will,’ Anu reminded.

Merlin whimpered. 

Yet it did pull out of him. With a chance to breathe, he contemplated names. Sandy. It seemed appropriate.

A tentacle finally gave him nutriment to drink. And then a second tentacle came with an aphrodisiac, the tang of it made his body tingle with dread. It took only moments for his dick to begin straining again. 

He felt another tentacle slither inside him and release its lube, making the sand cake inside his channel. Two new tentacles entered him and began massaging his prostate. With bits of lighting flashing behind his eyes, Merlin could only ride the pleasure she gifted him. When they pulled out just before he could come, he wasn’t ready for the cock to slam so hard in him that some of the sand loosened around his hips.

‘Yeah, Gwaine would definitely be jealous,’ he thought. ‘Might have to reveal my magic to him just so I can tell him all about this.’

‘And what? Reveal my children to one of Camelot's Knights?’ Anu’s words were loud and biting as she increased her brutal pace.

Merlin’s mouth turned into a wolfish grin. “Don’t have to mention the eggs. Just that some magical creature had her way with me.”

‘Hmm,’ Anu slowed down.

“No, don’t stop,” Merlin whined. “I might accidentally let it slip. You need to punish me now, so I’ll be good.”

Anu stopped completely. ‘Is that so?’

‘Yes,’ he thought. ‘Once I can share even a part of the truth, my words run away from me. I’ll forget, I just know it.’

Anu’s laugh echoed in his mind. ‘You are indeed a terrible liar. But if punishment is what you desire… then I shall treat you as the naughty child you wish to be known as.'

The cock pulled out completely leaving him bereft. He blinked his eyes open, his eyelashes wet from the tears. He watched as the long tentacles that had pulled him back during his escape attempt, shot towards the trees. They came back with thin sticks.

Other tentacles unburied him from the sand. He groaned as he was finally able to stretch out his legs and arms. He didn’t have much time before he was lifted in the air. With tentacles carefully holding his belly to keep the eggs safe, he was angled facing the ground. 

His ass was left sticking up bare. He had a feeling where this was going. Still, the shock of the stick slamming against the back of his thighs took his breath away. The next strike hit his tailbone. He shouted as the pain arced up his spine. She did it again two more times. He was definitely regretting his words. But then the stick made contact with his left butt cheek. A sharp pleasure pulled a moan from his lips. The second thicker stick hit his right butt cheek, and his dick stirred.

Getting the response she wanted, the sticks began whacking his cheeks without breaks. When a stick struck across both cheeks at once, he wailed.

His cheeks were left blisteringly hot as Anu’s tentacles pulled away. ‘Are you satisfied now, my warlock?’

“More,” he spit out from a dry throat. “Harder.” He didn’t recognize his own voice.

‘I think I’ve created a monster.’ Anu chuckled. ‘But if you want more, I’ll give you more.’

Oh, so gently, the tentacles that held him moved him so he was completely upside down. Once settled, the sticks hit him fast and with supernatural force. He quickly became lightheaded, and all he could focus on was the strikes making the sting all the more painful. 

Despite his dick wilting, he found he loved it all. His ass was on fire, yet he felt the force of every hit. He didn’t know how long she kept at it, but knew that his magic would have to work extra hard on healing his skin. 

The hits stopped suddenly. Before he could catch his breath, Sandy slammed into him. He howled out of parched lips. The beating had left him throbbing, and the pace of the cock hurt that much more. Yet there was an undercurrent of pleasure rising oh so slowly.

‘Enough, Emrys?’ Anu asked. He could swear she was winking at him in his head.

‘Don’t stop, please. Never stop.’ Merlin didn’t know what he was asking for. He could barely feel any other part of his body and his ears felt stuffed as if he was underwater.

‘I think I can multi-task,’ she said with a bit of glee.

As the cock continue to rip into him, a tentacle struck his butt cheeks again with a stick. 

He wailed with whatever air he’d managed to gather. He quickly became overwhelmed, but refused to ask for a break.

More tentacles slithered up his chest and attached suckers on his nipples, which split his concentration. Smaller suckers attached to his toes and the bottom of his feet which made him begin giggling hysterically.

One of the sticks slid between his teeth.

‘To bite down on,’ was Anu’s only warning before Sandy increased its thrusts. The stick hit his tailbone and the sparks spread to every nerve. His body began jerking despite the tentacles holding him. 

A thick tentacle wrapped around his dick like a snake and began squeezing.

He bit into the stick as his body fought the sensations. He’d expected the squeeze to crumple his flaccid dick into nothing, but his body fought it and his dick hardened proudly. 

The tentacle loosened, allowing small tentacle suckers to slide around his dick. With the addition of their suction, from one thrust to another, the pleasure made every nerve in his body shout with rapture. His cum spilled in a downpour that hit his chin. He tasted some in his mouth. It was a mystery how he stayed conscious.

With the cock still inside him, the tentacles moved him upright. He took slow and deep breaths to try and calm down. They lowered him flat into the burrow. He ached terribly as he cheeks touched the sand. The cock stayed inside him while the other tentacles left.

‘Anu?’

‘I’m not done with you. But rest now.’

Besides passing out, Merlin had never before fallen asleep spread out on a cock. He decided he liked the feeling as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
